


Meeting of Selves: Knife Fight

by Minikomaki



Series: Across time exist versions of Me [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nausea, No actual knife fighting, Sorry again, The rest of the hargreeves bunch, dizzy - Freeform, i used batman as a verb, knifes, really short, sorry - Freeform, this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: “Jumped through time?”“Yeah, you know time travel?”“Time travel…”





	Meeting of Selves: Knife Fight

**Author's Note:**

> First let me say Sorry for like a third time.  
> This has been done for like 2-3 months, i think _Squints_  
>  Here it is! series in done though! all 7 of them children. Second season is eventually happening.  
> Back to drawing art! Enjoy!

Everything was spinning and flashing as Diego tried to orient himself. Motion to much like a lost boxing match with one to many head blows. Even then with all this disorientation it didn’t stop a flick of his wrist to send a knife hurling towards the movement he thought he saw. The thunk of the blade in wood was followed by a whistle. “Settle down, I’d say you just jumped through time.” The voice carried easily but was rough as Diego tried to clear his vision again leaning against the wall behind him. When it did finally come into focus he saw his knife in the hands of a blonde dressed in spandex stripes. Or at least the top was. Stubble lines his chin as he tossed the knife up and down crouching much like batman atop a crate with a hole in it. Behind this man stood a ring for Boxing though he himself didn’t seem to be interested in it. 

“Who are you?” A second knife pulled from the vest as the other shifted to a less batman position the knife tossed up and down before it was flung into the ground point first before Diego. “Isn’t that a question.” Diego didn’t have time for more question not with how his head throbbed and nausea threatened him. “Look here, I don’t have time for this shit.” At this the blonde man shrugged. “Time seems to be the one thing we have.” Eyes scanned the area as Diego felt the urge to slam his fist into the mans face. “Give me a name then.” That temper is why he always seemed to get in trouble with Luther, that and his sharp words. “Diego Hargreeves.” This caused a chill to run up his spine. “Why are you saying my name.” 

The man batmaned again as the single visible eye from behind the mask slowly slimmed. “Five would have a field day with this.” When the man spoke that sentence another knife flew towards this blonde stranger though the knife didn’t connect. The man dipping down while fingers reached out grabbing the blade between two fingers the gloves he wore being the only thing protecting them from being cut. A low whistle while he took a look over the knife, the one he received from Patch. “Nice.” The man cooed before shifting to run a thumb against the edge lovingly. “You take care of yours as well as I do mine.” Another stroke of the blade the man obviously onto a different train of thought. “Why did you say my brother’s name.” To this the man raised his gaze from the knife. “Cause he’s my brother, a pretension ass if you ask me always using big words when little ones will do.” A hum as he tossed the knife back aiming for the ground before Diego once more the second knife joining the first. “Wait, hold it, give me a second.” 

“Says the me flinging knives around.” Now it seemed to slowly be processing so the other Diego settled on the box. “You are me, I am you.” A two finger mock salute. “Call me Kraken.” Diego gave a slight nod of his head room spinning. With the knowledge that this was himself across from him in the spinning room the lines of the boxing ring twisting together a few things seemed to align. Then it clicked in his head. A single sentence shortly after this had started.  
“Jumped through time?”  
“Yeah, you know time travel?”  
“Time travel…”

“You said time travel!” The sudden exclamation caused the man to tense and reach for his own knives. “Yeah, Klaus dragged myself and Luther through time.” Diego didn’t get why Klaus was mentioned hopped on drugs until the apocalypse started then summoned or channeled Ben. Diego recalled then, Five was attempting, tried attempting? Was attempting? To drag them back so they could try again. “Klaus?” He couldn’t do time travel though Kraken nodded all the same. “Yeah, really as twisted as he is most of the time, he occasionally does something smart.” Diego had to agree there. “Right.” A rather pregnant pause as he observes himself sitting there one eyes watching him back though his fingers seemed to drum restlessly. “Can you curve knives?” This cause the single eye to roll. “Nah can only hold my breath forever, trust me Dad tried to drown me.” So dad was cruel regardless of world. 

A move to pluck up the knives as the vertigo became worse once more. “Why the hell does this make me dizzy.” A shrug as Kraken leaned forward. “Time travel is a bitch, made me sick too." Kraken was just better at pushing down pain and nausea. Used to doing it for years to keep up with his siblings. Except perhaps Klaus, no still had a bit of trouble there. “Though you seem to be suffering from it longer then I did.” A further lean forward as Diego got the knives up and tucked back into the spots they belonged the world thrumming. "When will it fade?" Diego asked not noticing the room fading from around them. "Soon I think." Kraken spoke as the world suddenly shifted into sharp relief. A circle swirling temporal energies. Luther holding Vanya, Allison, Klaus with Ben clinging to his shoulder, Five trying to pull them through time. It all faded rapidly then as he saw Kraken this time floating next to two men. Pale with auburn hair and a gorilla with a human head. This two twisted and faded again. This time to a women with purple hair and a small boy dressed in black with various weapons strapped to his body. The boy looked over frowning as the world rapidly spun to black.


End file.
